Love Hurts
by teacup918
Summary: All the PF pairings are starting to have relationship problems. Songfics. Rated T for death.


AN: This is my new story called Love Hurts. It's a romance fanfic with different pairings having problems in there relationship and there are songs in this fanfic. That's all I can tell you. This chapter is Canderemy. The characters ages are:

Phineas-13

Ferb-14

Isabella-13

Candace-18

Perry-8

Doof-43

Baljeet-13

Carl-22

Fireside Girls-13

Lawrence-43

Linda-43

Stacy-18

Jeremy-19

Monogram-45

Buford-14

Vanessa-19

Vivian-43

Jenny-18

Pinky-9

Norm-4 (L0L)

Charlene-44

Suzy-10

Grandpa Clyde-70

Grandma Betty Jo-70

/

Candace woke up early one morning by her alarm clock. She couldn't reach so she reached for the plug and unplugged it. He hair was in a messy ponytail that looked like it was about to fall out. Her PJ top sleeves were falling off as well and her PJ pants were teared up. She groaned as she got off of her bed and started brushing her hair and changed into a sleeveless dress that was orange (but lighter than her hair) and a white sweater where the sleeves went to her elbows. She honestly looked nice. He hair was straight for once and she had lip gloss on. She was also wearing white high heels.

She went to the kitchen to eat a bowl of Frosted Flakes (o.O) for breakfast when her crush,Jeremy Johnson,called. For a moment, her life just got a little better. "Hello?" said Candace as she put a smile on her face. The reason why her life was so depressing was because her parents died at the age 43. So from that point,she had to take care of her little brothers Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. But since she is now 18, she's now an adult.

"Hey Candace it's me Jeremy,umm,I just wanted to see how you were doing and do you want me to go to the funeral with you tomorrow?" asked Jeremy as he started to get nervous about asking about the funeral. Truth is, he just wanted to spend some time with her and comfort her and hopefully, he'll get to kiss her after the funeral. He wanted her and he was pretty sure she wanted him.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess. Sure,you can come if you want. But you have to wear a has to be black." said Candace sounding depressed. She wished she had the good ole days didn't go by so fast. When her brothers built insane things and she tried to bust them,and when her parents were still alive. It's like her life been passing her by when she didn't notice. She already graduated High School and she was waiting for a replay to Danville College, the same college where Jeremy is at.

"Okay,see you later today or tomorrow." said Jeremy trying to make Candace sound happy. He wished this didn't happen. Where her parents died. He was depressed also but tried to keep a smile on his face. He just wants the girl he fell in love with back.

"." said Candace as she hung up. Then, a song came to her mind, and she started to sing it out loud.

_I think about you all the time._

_One look,my knees get weak_

_Practically die_

_So hard to sleep_

_When I'm so close to this dream coming true_

_True,True_

_How do I tell,tell you?_

_When..._

_I can't speak_

_I'm terrified_

_Cause if I_

_Say the wrong thing_

_You might see how hard I'm trying_

_Is this made up_

_Or True Love_

_Is this True Love?_

_Is this True Love?_

_Walk by and I'm a nervous wreck_

_The way you smell _

_The way you dress,is so perfect_

_My tongue is tied cause_

_I can't translate these feelings inside ide ide_

_Oh..._

_I can't speak_

_I'm terrified_

_Cause if I_

_Say the wrong thing_

_You might see how hard I'm trying_

_Is this made up_

_Or True Love_

_Is this True Love?_

_Is this True Love?_

_I want to tell you my secrets_

_I'll tell you everything_

_My heart is racing_

_I'm waiting from some time from you_

_How do I say it to my True Love (True Love)_

_Tell me you feel it to my True Love (True Love)_

_I can't speak _

_I'm terrified_

_Cause if I_

_Say the wrong thing_

_You might see how hard I'm trying_

_Is this made up_

_Or True Love_

_Is this True Love?_

_Is this True Love?_

Can anybody guess what song that is? Say it in a review!


End file.
